


Dinner With Garon

by Sh4rky



Series: From Xander’s Eyes [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Drinking, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh4rky/pseuds/Sh4rky
Summary: Leo brings Takumi over to meet his father, and things end a lot worse than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hated writing this. I hate writing bad things happening to good people.

The dinner table was tense. It always was when Garon was home for dinner, as rare as it was. Tonight was different though, and Xander didn't know how to deal with the situation.  _ Leo  _ had asked father to make sure to be home for dinner. He had brought over his boyfriend, Takumi, too and Xander had anxiety bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Garon didn't know about Takumi. Tonight would not end well. 

 

They sat in silence the majority of dinner, with Elise over at Takumi’s family's house to visit with Sakura, and Camilla had moved out a couple years ago with her boyfriend. Xander supposed Leo and Takumi had gotten Elise out on purpose. There was a chance this would end with violence if Leo was doing what Xander thought he was doing. His body ghosted with aches of past bruises and welts, and it took everything he had to not shudder.

 

The only sounds were the scraping of silverware on plates and pouring and drinking of beverages. Xander eyed everyone at the table carefully. 

 

Leo sat opposite Garon, and had already put back three glasses of wine, a definitive sign he was nervous. His brother rarely drank more than a glass. Takumi sat to Leo’s right, staring only at his plate, barely touching the food or the cup of tea in front of him. From where he was, Xander could tell Takumi had his hand on Leo’s knee, which was a dangerous move, but that was the least of their worries tonight. 

 

Garon too eyed the table carefully. Whether or not he could tell where Takumi’s hand was, Xander couldn't tell, and he didn't say anything either way. Garon had a ornate glass decanter full of bourbon kept close, and Xander had counted four glasses poured already. 

 

By the end of the meal the air was so thick with tension Xander was having trouble remembering to breathe. He watched another three glasses of bourbon downed by Garon, and another two cups of wine for Leo. Takumi looked concerned for Leo every time a Leo took a large gulp, but kept quiet. 

 

Garon finally broke the silence once his plate was empty. He stared Leo down. “So what gave you the  _ audacity _ to bring this Hoshidan  _ filth  _ to dine at  _ my  _ table.” 

 

Leo said nothing, but stood his ground. His nose crinkled with scent of bourbon on his father's breath, but he made no moves otherwise. Takumi flinched though, and Xander could see his arm tense as he squeezed Leo's knee.

 

Garon glared at Leo for another ten seconds before turning his face to Takumi. “And  _ you.”  _ Takumi shrunk back into his chair and his face contorted slightly in fear. “How could you have the  _ nerve  _ to lay a hand on my son?” He glanced at the arm under the table. Takumi squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“Father that's  _ enough.”  _ Xander raised his voice. 

 

“Don't you  **_dare_ ** tell me what to do.” In a split second Garon had raised his hand hit Xander in the face with his fist. Blood fell from Xander’s nose and Leo had stood up and grabbed his father's collar in fury. Garon was much larger and stronger than the thin framed Leo though and easily threw Leo sideways against the dining room wall, leaving him to crumple on the floor.

 

“Leo!” Takumi’s fear of Garon lost out to his worry for his boyfriend and he got up to rush to his side to help him up. Garon grabbed Takumi’s silvery ponytail as he whipped around though and he pulled him to bend him back over the table. Takumi yelped in pain as his back slammed against the edge of the table. Garon stood over Takumi’s face as the small man quivered in fear. 

 

“Don't  _ touch  _ my son with your  _ filthy Hoshidan _ hands!” He spit in Takumi’s face, and Xander could see tears fall from Takumi’s eyes.

 

Xander was trying take control of the blood flowing from his nose with one of his hands. His nose was most likely broken. He reached with his other hand to grab his father's hand to pry it from Takumi’s hair. He managed to untangle the drunken man's hand and Takumi ran over to Leo, who was now standing. He hid behind his boyfriend in fear. Xander felt terrible for getting his blood all over that beautiful hair.

 

Garon moved himself around the table before Xander could hold him back and he threw his hands around Leo's throat, pushing him up against the wall. His face was red with drunkenness and anger, and Leo's was following suit as he tried gasping for air. “Are you fucking him? Is that what you brought him over for? To show me your fuck boy?” Garon was screaming at this point. All Leo do was mouth  _ I'm sorry  _ over and over again to a sobbing Takumi.

 

Suddenly Garon was caught in Xander’s arms in a choke hold. Xander slowly brought him down to the ground as he let go of Leo. Leo grabbed his own dark purple throat and cried as he took gasps of air. Garon thrashed in anger, but Xander was stronger. Garon’s movement came to a stop and Xander let him go. This wasn't the first time he had to stop his father, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last.

 

All Leo was saying was “I'm sorry,” over and over again as he held Takumi to his chest. Xander put his arms around the two of them on the floor and joined in the chorus of apologies. 

 

\---

 

“I'm moving out with Takumi. That's what I had planned to tell father.” Xander had driven Takumi home and picked up Elise after putting their father to bed and cleaning themselves up. Leo was staring out the window of the passengers seat. His throat still burning with bruises that he was covering with a scarf. Xander couldn't hide his nose as easily. It was purple and red with bruising, and sat at a weird angle. He was going to the hospital to get it set properly after he dropped his siblings off. 

 

“You're leaving us Leo? It's going to be so lonely without you.” Elise pouted. She’s been lucky to have never seen the worst of Garon’s anger. Xander worked hard to make sure that Elise never would see that anger, either.

 

“I'll be living with Takumi though, so when you visit I'll make sure you can visit Sakura too.” Leo placated Elise with ease. 

 

“Yay!” Elise squealed with joy and bounced in her seat.

 

Xander cleared his throat. “I've been thinking Elise, how would you like to live with Camilla? She misses you so much.”

 

“I'd love to live with Camilla!” Elise clasped her hands together. “Would you be coming too big brother?”

 

Xander shook his head. “No, I'll be staying with father.” 

 

A frown settled on both Leo's and Elise’s faces. It didn't sit right with Xander.

 

“But that'll be so lonely!” Elise exclaimed.

 

“I'll make sure to visit you as often as I can.” Xander forced a smile on his face as he looked at his little sister through the rear view mirror. Keeping her safe was most important. 

 

“I'll help you move your things Leo. I'm sure you'll need a few more bookshelves for all yours and Takumi’s books, and other furniture as well. How big is the place?”

 

“It’s a two bedroom apartment, and about nine hundred square feet. What about work?”

 

“I doubt father would want me showing my face like this.”

 

“Oh, right.” Leo lowered his voice so Elise couldn't hear. “Thank you for protecting us from father, again.”

 

“I'd do anything in my power to keep you safe.”

 

Xander and Leo kept quiet the rest of the ride as Elise told them about her night with enthusiasm, nodding occasionally to let her know they were still listening.

 

He dropped them off at home and made sure he locked his father's bedroom door from the outside and headed to the hospital. After checking in and taking a number he stepped outside and pulled out his phone. He took a few deep breaths before dialling.

 

The phone rang several times. “Xander? What's going on? It's late.” A drowsy voice picked up on the other side.

 

“I'm sorry Laslow, did I wake you?”

 

“You did, but that's ok.”

 

Xander sighed, trying to collect his thoughts about the night. “I'm at the hospital with a broken nose. It was father. He… He tried killing Leo. For bringing home his boyfriend. He's moving out in the next few days and I'm sending Elise to stay with Camilla indefinitely.”

 

“But what about you? You can't stay there on your own.”

 

“I can't leave. Not yet anyways.” Xander could almost see the the frown on his lover’s face. “Can I come see you after I'm done here?”

 

“Don't we work in the morning?”

 

“I won't be showing my face until my nose is mostly healed. I'm sure father will just tell everyone I'm taking ‘vacation time,’ and as my personal assistant, there really isn't a reason for you to go in. I'll be helping Leo move and get furniture, but I'm sure we could get a couple of days in together.”

 

Laslow hummed happily. “Sounds good. I should let you go though. Get yourself patched up and I'll see you later. I love you Xander.”

 

“Love you too, Laslow. I'm sorry we have to keep this so secret.”

 

“I understand, especially after tonight.”

  
“Thank you for always being understanding. I'll tell you everything when I get there.” Xander hung up and head back into the emergency room to wait. 


End file.
